Diskussion:Andere Clans
Versammlungsort Der Versammlungsort wird durch einen Steinkreis gebildet, der 3 große Steine und mehrere kleine beinhaltet. Vorschläge für Haupt RPG Clan Hallo, ich bin der Meinung, dass in jedem Clan gespielt werden kann, der Chatverlauf könnte ja so aussehen: ~Spieler A tritt dem Chat bei~ ~Spieler B tritt dem Chat bei~ ~Spieler B tritt dem Chat bei~ Spieler A: (In welchem Clan wollen wir spielen?) Spieler B: (Lass uns im Heideclan spielen!)*Schreit Honigtau ins Ohr* Hooonigtau, aufstehen! Los du Schlafmütze, du bist für die Morgenpatroullie eingeteilt! Spieler C: (Ok) *Wartet schon am Lagereingang* Da bist du ja endlich, wir warten schon eine halbe Ewigkeit auf dich. ... Könnte man das einfach so festlegen? Es müssen natürlich alle Anwesenden einen Charakter in dem ausgewählten Clan haben, und diesen ins Roleplay einbauen können (z.B. Ein Ältester könnte nicht mit auf Patroullie gehen, also müsste beispielsweise eine Aktion im Lager stattfinden). Mögliche Regeln: *Am Anfang des RPs muss ein Clan festgelegt werden *Jeder muss mit einem passenden Charakter miteingebunden werden können *Die normalen Chatregeln müssen eingehalten werden Das wäre mein Vorschlag. Lg Das kann man auf jeden Fall für das Chat-RPG so festlegen, tatsächlich hat sich das bereits so eingebürgert, auch wenn man sich einfach häufig auf den HeideClan einigt xD wie genau man das im Literate-RPG macht, weiß ich noch nicht, aber da kann man ja unter der Umfrage mal einen Vorschlag veröffentlichen :) ~Le Leo 13:59, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) ...Und wann würde der on kommen?~ 19:20, 29. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz s: mittlerweile hat sich das mit dem Literate RPG doch geklärt, oder irre ich mich jetzt total? Schließlich hat jeder Clan seine eigene Seite und wie man Grenzübertritte etc. behandelt, ist auch schon festgelegt (zumindest testweise, negatives Feedback habe ich dazu jedenfalls noch nicht bekommen). ~ 18:10, 30. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich kurz einmische. Setdem du die Literate wieder entsperrt hast geht kaum mehr jemand drauf und schreibt was ausser ich, Erle und die Person die "Felspfote" spielt (weiss grat den Namen nicht).Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 20:02, 12. Nov. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 :ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was ich damit meinte... Tropfenschwei6 spielt rockpaw übrigens. @toalgi stimmt. Aber ist mal ganz gut dass nicht alles so mit Dialogen von Lichtjunges, Blitzschlag etc voll ist. Aber auch ich habe do wenig Ansturm ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet. 20:35, 12. Nov. 2018 (UTC) ::Ich rede hier mit meinen 6 Jahren bei Wikia mal aus eigener Erfahrung: Dass es in solchen Projekten mal etwas langsamer und mal etwas hektischer zugeht, ist ganz normal und hängt tatsächlich oft mit gewissen Zeitpunkten zusammen, so ist der Sommer meist die trägste Phase, die es gibt, und besonders im Übergang von Winter zu Frühling oder Sommer zu Herbst ist dann wieder mehr los ^^. Ich persönlich habe mich ja vorübergehend aus dem RPG ausgeklammert, weil ich jeden einzelnen Artikel durchlese und gegebenenfalls überarbeite, was mit relativ viel Arbeit verbunden ist, weil ich auch immer die aufgelisteten Familienmitglieder (und Mentoren, Schüler, etc.) überprüfe, sodass alles auch mehr oder weniger Sinn macht. Das führt unter anderem auch dazu, dass der ein oder andere Artikel aus dem Wiki fliegt und auch der ein oder andere am Ende der Aufräumarbeiten erstellt werden muss, besonders da in vielen alten Hierarchien Charaktere ohne Artikel stehen. Ich habe jetzt aber beschlossen, in der Mitte des Alphabets (also nach M) mal ne kleine Pause zu machen, mich in dieser Zeit auf's RPG zu konzentrieren und erst danach wieder weiterzumachen. Ebenso wird es eine kleine Pause nach den reinen Aufräumarbeiten geben, dann nachdem fehlende Charaktere erstellt sind und dann ist die letzte Phase das Verschieben der alten Artikel in den Namensraum "Archiv:Artikelname". Nachdem all dies abgeschlossen ist, bin ich wieder zu 100% da :). Außerdem haben wir ja immer noch ne Große Versammlung im Raum stehen, für die ich mir natürlich ebenfalls Zeit nehmen würde, aber da warte ich auf eure Terminvorschläge ^^. ~ 11:33, 13. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :Muss nicht vor der Grossen Versammlung noch das Heilertreffen kommen? XD. Aber ja vielleicht hast du ja recht nach einen Jahr Wiki Erfahrung kann ich das nicht beurteilen nur hatte ich mich allgemein gewundert.Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 15:24, 13. Nov. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 ::Im Grunde genommen hast du Recht mit dem Heilertreffen, aber da kommt jetzt auch wieder die Frage auf, wie man das veranstaltet, da daran ja nur 3-6 Charakter (3 Heiler und wenn vorhanden ihre Schüler) beteiligt sind. Ne Große Versammlung lässt sich da leichter organisieren, denn, obwohl es nur 3 "Hauptredner" gibt, kann jeder Zeit jeder andere teilnehmende Charakter seinen Senf dazugeben oder anderweitig mit der Versammlung interagieren. Außerdem fehlt uns noch der heilige Ort, an dem Heiler (und Anführer) Kontakt mit dem SternenClan aufnehmen :/. Zu guter Letzt sollte man, finde ich zumindest, vorher immer ein bisschen nen groben Plan ausmachen (also mit allen Mitgliedern der Community), denn sonst kann jeder Heiler bei jedem Heilertreffen eine Prophezeiung aus dem Ärmel schütteln und damit das ganze RPG von alleine prägen. Es ist nun einmal so, dass ja auch in den Büchern nicht bei jedem Heiletreffen viel passiert. Jetzt, wo ich diese kleinen Mängel ausgeschrieben habe, würde ich einfach mal vorschlagen, ich mach nen Posting dazu (Forum vorzugsweise, so lange es noch da ist), unter dem wir über die genannten Punkte gemeinsam reden können (gerade der Ort ist ja sehr wichtig). Was haltet ihr davon? ~ 17:27, 13. Nov. 2018 (UTC) :ok das es noch keinen heiligen ort gibt wusst ich nicht. Und wegen den Prophezeiungen. Ja das mit Lichtjunges prophezeiungen will ich jetzt auch wen ein bissl absprechen (wenn es dann um so was wie das eine Katze verletzt wird). Das mit dem Forum finde ich ist eine gute Idee dann können wir alle mitredenToalgi29302 (Diskussion) 14:53, 14. Nov. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302